A Bad Frog's Family
by Pricat
Summary: While Nadya and the others in the gulag are getting used to being family, a certain thief has trouble grasping it and needs help
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I got inspiration for this from talking to Emily on tumblr and while watching Muppets Most Wanted this morning but what Nadya said about nobody be,ieving in family in gulag was a lie because she was turning off their lights and everything, plus when Ketmit came he mind of helped them become a family but Constantine might be mad at his cousin changing things.**

**In this story which is set after what happened in Muppets Most Wanted, the residents and Nadya are still getting used to the idea of family but Constantine is having trouble dealing with the concept of Fami,y but both Kermit and Nadya help him see that change is a good thing.**

* * *

><p>It was night time in the Siberian gulag and it was almost lights out but things were quiet which were good because since Kermit came here by mistake,he had turned her and the residents into a family which they were still getting used to.<p>

_Nobody believes in family here in gulag, just people looking out for themselves._

Nadya pushed that thought aside as that was in the past, but knew a certain Bad Frog had been quiet the last few days which bothered the other residents since Constantine was their king, their leader so thought he was sick.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm coming!" she said entering the cells area.<p>

Josh had been voicing the others worries about Constantine making Nadya understand because she loved Constantine plus having Kermit here had reminded her of when she and Constantine had been kids.

When she came to her Bad Frog's cell, the light was off and he was already asleep making her sigh stroking his head.

She knew who could help but Constantine might not like it.

She was making a collect call to LA.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Constantine was awake but dark rings were under his eyes from lack of sleep but heard Kermit making him curious as he karate kicked his cell door open putting in his metal dentures to scare Kermit, if he were here.<p>

He saw Ivanand the others worry for him but he was getting gruel but sighed seeing Kermit with Nadya.

Constantine was still a little mad at Kermit for what had happened at the Tower of London making Kermit understand feeling his cousin do that.

"I deserve that, I guess but I know you hate change, cuz being an Aspergian and all." Kermit said.

Nadya was surprised by what Kermit had just said surprised her.

"He does have Asperger's as it says in his file, but we're cousins.

He doesn't like change but the others can help him out, you too Nadya as he really likes you." Kermit told her.

Nadya knew this but she was going to see if Constantine was okay, but saw him with Ivan shooting things making Nadya sigh.

But Constantine wasn't feeling so hot but hiding it from the others but Josh and the others could tell he was coming down with something, as he was sneezing, coughing, feverish, all the ingredients of flu but the Hreat Escape saw him coughing which bothered him.

"You okay, you look like you're coming down with something, huh?" he said as he saw Constantine pass out seeing Kermit and Nadya there.

"I think he's sick, guys, real sick." Ivan said.

Nadya felt his forehead as it was red hot.

"We shoukd take care of him, maybe it might help him see that things haven't changed entirely." Kermit told Nadya as the others agreed..

They cared about him but knew he was having a hard time trusting after what Dominic had done to him at the Tower of London but they trusted him to lead them, the way Kermit led the others in his family.


	2. Helping Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**Some of the others in the gulag help Kermit learn about Constantine a bit but he is surprised.**

* * *

><p>"Uuh..." Constantine muttered feverish, as he was in his bed but wrapped up in many blankets but the gulag doctor said he had the flu and had given the felonious amphibian a flu shot.<p>

"Relax it's okay, Your Highness." Big Papa told him seeing Constantine begin to stir.

He felt terrible but he normally attacked his problems and scared them away but he wasn't sure but his throat hurt seeing orange juice.

"Hey there Constantine, you okay?" Kermit said.

Constantine sighed drinking but it was helping.

"I hate being sick, as I can't go heist or rule gulag Kingdom besides you messed it up when you came here." he said sneezing wildly.

Constantine blew his nose but it hurt but he wanted to knit as it helped him, but he knew Hevtor his pet turtle was sleeping but Kermit was surprised.

Constantine was feeling sleepy after knitting forva while, as Nadya removed his knitting stuff from him but she had another gulag revue coming up as Kermit decided to help but surprised they did this more often, more surprised Constantine hosted it.

"Yes, after imitating you, he kinda helped out with the revue and got ideas from your show, including pyrotechnics." Nadya told him making Kermit happy but worried.

"Wait, he can't know about the coal mine exit you and your friends made." Nadya said making him understand.

"The gulag woukd fall apart without the both of you, huh?" Kermit said as she nodded.

* * *

><p>Josh and the others were happy that it was nothing serious that Constantine had and that Kermit was helping with the revue but hoped Constantine woukdn't be mad if he knew.<p>

"My cousin rules this place, doesn't he, and it was why you guys gave me that crown when you thought I was him?" Kermit said.

"Yes but he's had a hard knock life, from what Badguy told us, what happened to,our King's family." Ivan said as Kermit was more curious, but they were explaining making him feel bad.

"I see but he needs us, as we're family, even if he needs help seeing that." Kermit told them.

They nodded but saw a feverish Constantine there but the Great Escape was taking him to Nafya as she knew this would happen.

She had a feeling this woukd happen, going to his cell but tucking him into bed.

But they saw an eagle kid that looked like it was related to a certain grumpy eagle he knew and a certain Frenchman loved.

"We found him a few months ago, but he's pretty shy so he doesn't talk much." Big Papa told him seeingbthe eagle kid approach.

"I'm Sputnik Eagle." he said softly hearing an American-Russian accented voice.

Kermit knew the others woukdn't get why he had came here but he had said itbwas personal, but saw Sputnik looking at a photo,of Sam.

He understood but it was dinner time.

The others were going but Kermit saw Sputnik still there.

"I'm not really hungry, sir." he said.

Kermit was going to see if Constantine was okay but saw Dominic making him angry since Badguy had upset his younger cousin.

Kermit saw Constantine asleep but the guards were taking Dominic in for breaking and entering as Kermit saw Constantine eating, or drinking soup.


End file.
